The Old and True Partnership
by Jazy015
Summary: To all good end so there is a beginning. For an entire answer is no why. My world was consumed in the war, and a different world suffering under the same agony. This is a story where we add a new character from the beginning of this story. In this story you are the hero and you have a lot pf secrets to reveal.
1. Prologue

THE OLD AND TRUE PARTNERSHIP

To all good so there is a beginning. For an entire answer is no why. My world was consumed in the war, and a different world suffering under the same agony. One known as the planet Earth, and another as bestroya.

Many years ago there were creatures in bestroya.

Many centuries ago were living creatures both worlds.

Many millenniums ago there were heroes who were allied with these creatures.

Many know their names.

Many know their legends.

But very few know the real version.

Prologue:

He had a hand in a closed fist, Shun surprise showed on his face, when you turned you could feel the pain transmitting that look, that panic, that betrayal.

You don't know the right words to say exactly, you tried to approach him even from the top of the building and your slight fear of heights.

Dan and the others were down fighting with Naga and Mascared (Mascara) the fight went beyond the buildings. Rays of light, fire and smoke colors were everywhere. From the windows of the buildings that were around, you could see the fight. You could see everything, but that does not bother anything, you cared about him, and only him.

When you tried to talk, you didn't have voice, no words came, you feel panic in your body, but that panic grew, when you hear a noise much bigger than any noise that you listened before, felt like the earth was moving under your feet as if it was in slow motion, you watched as cracks formed around you, and you felt how the roof collapsed.

After that, everything happened so fast, you felt you were falling, large debris passed beside you, but suddenly stopped feel the sharp wind around your body, and you felt a huge grip around your wrist.

Looking up you could see him, he looked at you even with panic hovering his face, but in his eyes you could see a hint of relief.

Your heart was a mile a minute, you had no idea what to do, you could not hold you to anything, the only thing that you could grasp was his hand, you did not have the strength to push the other and hold it, you were afraid that you fall.

-I will not let you fall -was that he said, you felt a ray of light pierced your body and the calm came to you.

You found some peace, but your tears come from nowhere. You knew it was too late, that there was no way to save you.

You were lost, and at some point, would have to fall.

- NO ...! -He shouted, almost crying, his hand was sweating, biting his lip, trying it out full force to his hand, and would have you, he did not want to lose you.

-Shun - you smiled but in a way it could not avoid the fear, pain and sadness in your face. You let your tears fall; you knew that you Naga attack had pierced the abdomen. It was like a lost shot, like a bullet that fell from the sky. It was when you made the decision, you have to fall, you should let it go. As much as it pains you, there is no place for you.

That was enough to get the value to release your hand...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

February 26

Guatemala . Mexico .

Lord , a camera of a bus station filmed the same girl same features you told us . Their physical complexions were identical to reddish brown hair , curly, white skin that was shown in the photograph sent to us .

He wore it the bakugan you seek, its attribute is subterra .

May 11

Washington . USA .

Security cameras from an international bank found the girl of the same complexion . Same reddish brown hair , wearing a dark jacket, sunglasses and tight pants .

I get carried the same bakugan attribute darkus .

June 28

Beijing , China.

A healer claims to have recognized the girl you are looking for. He said the girl 's accent is English, and carrying a bakugan with the same characteristics in your complexion that shows one of the photographs.

Sol was phirus your attribute .

Sep 13

Paris , France .

Detective had visual contact with the girl.

Your bakugan heiyus had changed .

October 1

Moscow, Russia.

Bakugan acous . But its features are the same.

The girl is with him.

November 22

Tokyo , Japan .

Lord , it was confirmed that the last place he has gone to the person you're looking for is in this city.

She was seen in a public metro city , same dress and the same physical characteristics of both bakugan currently looking to ventus attribute.

Sorry to bother you , but in my opinion , sir , is that possibly be of acuos originally bakugan attribute, with similar characteristics to adapt other elements like Bakugan Preyas , one of whom also want to own.

Needless to say , I hope you have good weather at home in Germany.

The sound of rumbling subway everywhere , your hand was sweating pitchers were holding the tube while you were on the side to recharge . Know that you were following , for almost a year that they do. Run away from those beasts wishes to torment you . Do not know what to do , can not keep running for the rest of your life .

- Sillyz - looked askance at your Bakugan , which still seemed a doll, but when the little mechanical creature tour to see the face, you tranquilizaste a little - I can not do this sooner or later will come for you

We can not allow that, 'said the bakugan with the same tone worried now , Naga is taking over the power of the silent core. We need to get with the elect.

- By God , Sillyz , this is so crazy , you turn back to see if anyone is listening , but all the adults seemed focused on their things -we can not go and knock on the door saying " Hello everyone, my name is _ Zui Romanó , pleasure , travel from far away places around the world to tell just who is going to end the world ,oh , surprise ! A not expected it ! , Now can you give us shelter? " For heaven's sake , Sillyz , obviously I will not say such nonsense .

- We're not going to touch the door said a little angrily bakugan first have to find the smartest of them , maybe we can help.

- And Who is ? Sure, if you can tell ...

- Fortunately for us , not so far from what we leave this train - bakugan said with a sigh , just then the train stopped , is a very isolated place , I will tell you how to get .

The doors opened wide , people started coming out of that tube and you did the same.

And what now ... ?

You started to look everywhere, a man passing his hand pushing you hard , as you said something by way of complaint that push a slender woman pushing you step on its other side again.

- Hey, be more careful, you held arms shoulders , the person ( whoever you are holding ) did not seem to be so high that you, not as an adult. He was a young man the same age as you have, it could be assumed .

-L- - stutter ... Sorry to see that man with thin white face . Her long black hair, hazel eyes with honey color. But his gaze is cold and calculating .

- Here you must be careful where you walk - the guy you loose , but not smiles always there are many people who take the subway, which means that if you can not move well , you end up crushed, if not by the crowd, will be for the cars.

Thanks for the advice, answered not very comfortable

- Are you alone ? - Remember those men guarding you , did not want to risk that no man know of your whereabouts or existence , so I would not leave loose ends.

'I came with my mother, but I lost it for a moment. 'll Find her way home.

The boy raises an eyebrow , obviously you do not believe in anything.

- Are you sure you do not want ... ?

- Oh , no, no, no, no - you smile so you need not nervous , I'll find the

- If you say so ...

The guy walks away without more . His gait was carefree , but for some reason , I thought the guy had a look ... sad.

The Bakugan -Shun - at his side spoke to him in whispers - you did not go very rude? Even you said goodbye

I did not want to do it - I say the guy is coldly indifferent me know the name of that girl, Skyres

- You sure as much as I lied about that girl that excuse her mother the boy stops you - I have the feeling that this girl away from something very strong and dangerous ... maybe you should help

The guy flips but to look to the place where he talked with you but ... were gone .

- This is it, the guy did not look with narrowed eyes above the place where you found you , but there was nothing . The people coming out of these meters meddled in his vision of the place.

-Shun 's voice was alarmed Skyres , the raven was in attack position when he spoke seemed worried , alarmed , but mostly attentive . He realized that you had not only lost, you were following .

We can not stay here , 'said the startled boy started to run to the opposite side of where he was going , he needed to know it was you , I needed to save .

- Where is he? - Is the boy wondered to himself , to leave the station ran down the sidewalk on his side right road to the slums of the city, and it would turn the street that faces the city park to the center. But still nothing , no traces of where you might be , he had to cross the bridge , go to the suburbs where his best friend Dan (who had not seen for a long time ) was .

- I can not find the boy said as he rested , began to walk around the city center through the huge building where he lived Marucho . The honey-eyed boy fixed his eyes on one of the pottery shops that were there. He saw a strange reddish chestnut mane go through that door. It was you , but what were you doing going to that store ? Nobody calls attention , is filled with antiques and knick-knacks . But two men also enter the store , both with sunglasses, suspects. Should be those that were following . Shun to act fast before it is too late .

The entry bell rings, you you watched the Japanese planes that were in the store, is mesmerized by the vessels , cats , bonsai trees , among other things, but what struck you the games were extremely refined tea.

-Good heavens ! - You looked a tea set of a green tone with floral paintings on it - it is beautiful - you told the receptionist who was in the store - How much?

15,000 yen - the man replied with a smile , you make a face , that's because you do not have Japanese money .

- Do you accept dollars?

The man grimaces to get that answer , so you assumed that means no. The bell rang again , when you turned , you saw the same men train you had been watching , they approached you at a casual pace , one of which I speak, which was noted for being bald .

'Miss , we need you to join us please, did you back instinctively knew you were on you, I had worried that I have not tried, so I took a vase that had a side of you near the receptionist and threw towards these men as a distraction to escape.

-Catch it ! Said the bald mate who had already rushed towards you to prevent run away .

-Let me go! - Screamed so loudly when one of them grabbed you by the arm and abdomen, started stomping his feet to loosen the grip. But I was struck that one of them began to make sounds of pain.

You turned and saw that the clerk was under his desk , who was there was the same guy from the subway station , only saw his back, but you could see his black hair caught in a slightly loose tail, their fallen shoulders and looking fixed at that bald man who was now unconscious. From the angle you passed , you could appreciate the unique beauty in sculpture and the boy , breathing hard , and you did not realize you turned to you, your heart beat to racing. But he looked at you per se , but the man still holding you .

- Let her go , 'said the boy who did not know even his name, his eyes were cold , seriousness, suspiciously. The man who held you starts laughing and talking loudly .

And what do I do? - I pressed stronger hand and abdomen - I am not like that idiot did not know fight.

- Then do not worry I think you have a fight that each in turn says the guy with a slight smile on his face as men

The stranger held quietly curses you , throws you aside and teaches fists ready to strike .

'Come on, all he said was that strange . The raven pay much attention to her attacker.

The guy tried to hit with a punch in the face and one in the abdomen, the raven dodged easily. He returned to do the same thing twice and tried to make a hook boxing style.

But the guy got tired of childish , reached down and turned 360 ° with one leg stretched ready to strike and disable your attacker . And once that ended , the man ( who was not bald ) when you saw him on the floor, you came and you asestaste kicked in the nose , causing it to scream a scream of pain.

- Are you okay ? - Asks the boy with a raised eyebrow , you just nod , you suspect you are going mad at that guy

'Well, the boy tied to two men who tried to kidnap you , then talk to the clerk specifying call the police. At the end of this mess waiting to get out of that store , and follows you to take away from that place.

- Who are you? Asks the boy curiously , you just look away , but you may have saved his life, that does not mean it ceases to be a complete stranger. The boy apparently knows what goes through your mind , so it continues to insist - come on, you 've saved my life at least , I would like to know your name

-_ - Zui Romanó say your full name to settle your debt - that's my name

- It's a little weird to have a Swiss and Japanese -tu laughed surname, which let the guy with the question - What's so funny?

- There is a Swiss surname is Austrian - aclaraste - and yes, it's weird, but my father is Japanese , my Austrian mother , but both decided to pursue a life in England , so I am a woman of British nationality completely

You kept walking, but felt that someone somewhere was looking out of the street and you stop . In the distance you saw a guy with blonde hair blue glasses or mask covering half of his face and just showed off his nose and mouth , dressed in a white waistcoat that reached to the knees, purple pants and a shirt black . He had gloves that protected only the palms , but what caught your attention , was smiling . I looked at you, you felt that you were no longer safe , so first decide to do what you said you would not even dream .

I do not know who you are, you said you turning the boy who looked like very surprised you stopped by and your comment came as a surprise to him - but I have no place to go , much less to stay.

The boy listens more attentively , occasionally desviabas look to where the blond boy was , but it was gone , which made you even more nervous.

Shun - I'm thinking the guy said that you calm down a bit

Well, Shun- you called by name as anyone, which it was unusual in your manners when you go to meet a person I do not know - ask anyone , because there are no people who ask something I am single , have followed me for a whole year for something that I have . You have to help the future of the planet is at stake.

November 24

Germany .

Glad so, Alfred . I have a little work there. It will be good to kill two birds with one stone. And with much analysis considers your theory , but I'm sure there's something else behind this old .

With my best wishes of success.

Atte . Klaus Von Helzen


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 .

You did not know where they were going , let alone where you had to go. Sillyz , your bakugan , had refused to appear before the guy , so it was hidden in the pockets of your clothes.

You kept that guy completely foreign to you . You seemed that despite his cold and serious conduct, was a good person . I had saved his life but besides that ...he was gone to get you! To some extent you should worry about , but why ?

- Here we - had walked from town to somewhere outside the city, was isolated and was surrounded by wildlife. But in the middle there was a huge Japanese style mansion that caught your attention too .

- Wow- were dumbfounded and could not believe what you saw . Shun opens the huge door that had as input and invites you to spend .

Once inside, saw the garden and stayed fascinated was a small natural spring in the pond where there was a variety of fish. Right in the middle was a path of rocks in which you could spend .

There were certain food crops in the garden. And an old man was attending to one of the plants.

You're late , 'said the old man with a bitter tone. The boy bows and speaks loudly :

- I am very sorry for the inconvenience, grandfather. But I saved a person to be kidnapped .

The old man left the instruments used for the right next floor. Rose until completely right and flips up crashing your look with this. Which was very heavy.

- Is that her? Asks the old man pointing you with her eyes - She was the one who saved ?

The boy , who was still in awe says aloud.

-Yes

The old man slowly walks over and looks at you with narrowed eyes. A smile formed on his face and looks at you with amused eyes .

Yes, a girl like her could not defend itself

You felt that you got shot in the head.

- Look at her, is all thin and emaciated , nor could neutralize his opponent.

Stabbed in the abdomen.

- Also, without force. No eating and arms are very thin. It's definitely girl must need a lot of help to prevent abduct .

And finally a hook boxing style.

(Sounds of Bells )

K.O.

- Actually, grandfather said the boy straightening this girl has been running for a year to avoid being kidnapped .

Ugh , well, at least someone helped you .

'Maybe,' said the old man with a look of distrust. After a few seconds , smiled , and I talked with a somewhat fake smile on his face forgive my manners, but , you 'd like you spend ? Right now was preparing tea jasmine tea do you like ?

You you nodded , a fact you were indifferent to what you got , you could like anything.

And tell the old - once you indicate where you could sit ( since for every object you were something unknown thanks to all that was there was the Japanese style ) , and your parents ?

You swallowed strong tea. You had not thought of your parents for a long time .

- England - sad tone said they are in England

- Hmm ... - the old man raised an eyebrow , the same gesture that her grandson , always meant that they did not believe in what the person says , is it that you never believe ? And why those men chasing you ?

-Grandpa ... the guy showed - despite its seriousness, something uncomfortable.

- That's a personal issue - answered . The old man turned to enarcar eyebrow . And the boy preferred to continue taking tea.

- If someone going to stay at home , he preferred to know the seriousness of the situation , starting with your name , 'said the old man insisted that tell him. You made some tea , and then spoke in a clear voice .

My name is _ Zui strong Romanó - old hit the table , looked up and there was fury in his eyes , anger , then turned to see his grandson , who was puzzled .

-Shun ! Shouted the old man , and both you and the guy did not know what had happened - why did not you say that she is the guest who were waiting for days ?

The boy 's eyes widened , strong swallowed his tea and talked a little confused .

- Our guest?

-If ! A friend of mine in Europe told me last week asking you to please acogiéramos to a friend in our house , 'said the old man gravely said that their last names are Zui Romanó . He said it was extremely important that we take care of ourselves until " things" calm down there. Because it was a strong issue and our guest could be in danger.

The boy was confused and you too. You did not know it was that guy who had to find . And did not know they had called from England to find a place to live in the moment in the city of Tokyo.

- I very much regret the inconvenience and insults the old man said with a polite tone had informed me that you take two letters, one addressed to us and one for you in your zipper.

You nod your head, open your vest closure and inside find some internal bolcillos and two envelopes . You did not know there was something there . I do not even remember having put something in your jacket.

- Give me that does not say your name, orders the old man with a patient look . You deliver that has your name and instead " Kazami " samples says a puzzled look but hidden . Once the old man opened the envelope, read it silently , and both you and the raven were curious about what was in it.

'I see the old man closed the envelope rises and so does Shun , do what you instinctively imitate apparently teatime -Shun finished will show you your room. Hope you like the city of Tokyo. I'll sign up preparations for a school, as here it is obligatory for someone to watch my grandson anger you.

- What? - The boy was surprised , never expected to return to school because his grandpa gave him all the education he needed.

- Tomorrow morning both Iran . And in the evenings you will train the old man said with satisfaction you are a very thin , emaciated girl and easy to break. You need to learn to defend yourself and grab body too. Meanwhile ... Shun ?

The boy nods , looks at you a little uncomfortable and tells you that he was a corridor to your right to take you to your new room .

'This way, takes you through a maze of sliding, in that Japanese mansion until you reach a small room with an integrated bathroom. All made of bamboo.

- Spend - the guy hard for you to see in detail the room is small but has a bathroom and you can work . Under the bed there are drawers full of clothes to sleep, you can use them as pajamas as you get clothes.

There was a desk by the window with a lamp. You approached the window of that room and your bakugan out with a huge sigh of relief.

- Finally , I thought it would end in there forever

Shun gets eyed and nervous looks at you . His grandfather does not like Bakugan , the reason why he has to hide Skyres .

- That my grandfather did not see the boy said somewhat concerned if not , is able to take them and never give it back .

- Do not like ? - Asked curiously , Sillyz looked at you confused , another green beanbag pockets jumps and rolls toward Sillyz guy .

Unfortunately not - automatically - talked - Skyres tastefully Skyres my name is , I'm a ventus bakugan

My name is Sillyz replied the bakugan being polite .

- Ventus is the boy said with a smile , you see him and flipped to return my smile

- If - you felt something strange in the air, and turns gave you in the stomach. The boy also feels the same and takes Skyres to post it on his shoulder.

- We have to go , 'said the boy back to his old serious expression I see you tomorrow.

'Wait,' said without thinking, the guy automatically stopped and seizing the opportunity , today at the station , I noticed you were ... sad you stop thinking he was going to interrupt, but seeing no reaction , continuous -p- I can know why?

The boy was stunned. He did not think he 'll notice their status despite his cold character. It was merely to hide his face and answer without killing anyone .

- It is not your concern, and closed the door. He was someone too cold .

-Hm ! With the humor, it will not get any bride- smiled at that comment , when you heard that you get the envelope away had hidden in your jacket. You looked out the window I was starting to get dark . Decided to light a candle because there was no light switches , only one lamp with batteries, but do not know if they actually have batteries or not. You left the candle burning on the desk and you recostaste in bed.

- What's this ? - In the front only for _ Zui Romanó said .

But nothing more. You wanted to open the envelope but something stops you , shaking your hand , until you decided to fully open. There was only a small piece of paper, and in the center there was only a little prayer that you just filled with questions head.

Never forget who you are

* * *

The next morning , the raven gave a long sigh , after a while decided to knock.

- Hello? - Took two touches - I can spend ?

Nothing . Not a sound , it seemed strange , so I decided to try again.

- Anyone? - No answer , after a moment of silence he decided to open the door of a milestone and see what was what happened in that room .

- _Zui Is time that ...

Seeing with their own eyes what had happened in that room was like a hallucination , was petrified , perplexed , not knowing that was what was happening .

The girl who was in front was not the same whom I saw at this season , or that store , nor last night with you last spoke before leaving the room.

- Who are you? Now I ask the girl with chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes and a murderous look in his eyes but there was a hint of fear - What do you want?

- Is it a joke? The boy asked aloud. Your bakugan jumps from wherever he was to be in the bureau.

- No, Shun , it's not, 'said the creature _Zui is not playing , she came here for a reason, why she does not remember , it's not something you can say thanks to him that yes she is .

- What do you mean ? And ... your attribute has changed ... is subterra asks the puzzled boy. Your bakugan and then turns to see the dark-haired .

- _Zui Have an alteration in their DNA thanks to my 'replied the Bakugan -no I'm a current bakugan boy , I'm one of a kind , by the time you reach your world I had a crash with this little creature would cause a radical change for her forever.

" _Zui And I are connected , both genetically and for life, if it changes, I change , if she sick , get sick , if she dies , I die . But that's not the whole story , her story comes in that letter, which has now your grandfather. She traveled around the world alone as she believed , was helped by many people around the world protecting not only making it , but also so you can convert , but can not remember. Has anyone heard from some form of existence, and also of mine. That's why we travel, looking for a way to escape from those who want to use our power , but we run because we have a particular mission to perform "

" She's the One , Shun . _Zui Is changing and I'm the first Bakugan . "

* * *

Hello!Hi!Dear public! For those who do not understand why the "_" script that comes before the surname Zui Romanó is because there goes your name: 3 yes ... my story at the beginning is not very consistent, but gradually grabbing way X3 hope you like !


End file.
